Cuando la Luna se Pone
by Vnat07
Summary: La luz de la luna iluminaba a su alrededor, alejando la oscuridad que momentos antes le cubria, el silencio reinaba en el bosque, ni el grillar de los insectos o aullido de algun animal se escuchaba, nada ni nadie rompia ese pesado silencio, no hasta que escucho esas palabras dichas en un susurro a espalda suya. AU, Mi primer historia de vampiros.


**Ehhh, Hola todo mundo! Este, ya se que tengo actualizaciones pendientes y que les he hecho esperar mucho, pero, bueno se me ocurrio este one-shot y pues, pense que no estaria mal escribirlo y subirlo, mas porque es la primera vez que hago una historia como esta, de vampiros, y aun cuando las historias de vampiros y hombres lobo son mis favoritas, no estoy segura de como me quedo esta. No se si le di, el toque correcto, no se esperen algo asi como Twiligh, porque esta muy lejos de ser asi (sin ofender aquellos que les encante esa pelicula).**

 **Haa tengo que admitir, que tarde mas buscando que nombre ponerle a esta historia que en escribirla -_-, la verdad soy un asco para esto de los nombres.**

 **Bueno, antes que lo olvide, la idea se origino al ver dos imagenes de una artista (muy buena en mi opinion) de la pagina de deviantart, tiene un estilo unico (badass) y pues los personajes de esas imagenes (que tengo que decir que los amo) son de su completa autoria, yo solo tome la idea y la desarrolle como una historia, aqui les dejo el link, para aquellos que quieran verla ( banished - shadow . deviantart art / Wildchild - first - meeting - 535901874) no se si habre captado la esencia de la imagen, perooo espero les guste, en verdad deseo saber su opinion respecto a esta, porque ahora si que no se si lo hice bien o si fue un desastre.  
**

 **Y claro, este one-shot se lo dedico a Ansh, te prometi que subiria un one-shot antes de que terminara febrero y aqui esta,y gracias por la ayuda con el nombre, me rei mucho al leer tu lista jajajajaja. Espero que te guste.**

 **De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que lean y comenten esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Y pues ya se sabe que los personajes no son mios sino de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 _Inglaterra, 1801_

Pasos rápidos y constantes pisando la hierba y flores por igual, junto a un respirar profundo y errático, eran los sonidos que delataban la presencia de alguien en el bosque.

La oscuridad que provocaban el alto de los arboles escondían la figura que a momentos era iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena, era en esos instantes que se notaba la figura que corría sin detenerse aun cuando sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo, una figura pequeña y delgada, como la de una chica. La misma oscuridad que la protegía de lo que fuera que estuviera huyendo, le evito ver una raíz que sobresalía, provocando que cayera y golpeara su rostro con el suelo, en el que se encontraban algunas piedras pequeñas y puntiagudas.

La chica trato de levantarse y seguir su camino, pero su cuerpo le exigía un descanso después de correr por todo ese tiempo y toda esa distancia, que a la joven parecía no importarle conocer, solo quería estar lejos de ahí. Con mucho esfuerzo y con el temblor en sus brazos y piernas por el sobreesfuerzo pudo sentarse. Su respiración seguía siendo profunda y rápida, su pecho bajaba y subía de forma muy constante, como clara muestra de su estado.

Ella no quería quedarse ahí, quería seguir alejándose de ese lugar, de ese ser, pero solo era una niña, su cuerpo había sobrepasado hace mucho su límite.

La luna dejo de ser protegía por las nubes que la ocultaban e ilumino completamente el bosque y a la chica, regalándole una vista iluminada de lo que antes eran figuras escondiéndose en la oscuridad. Era rodeada por grandes árboles, algunos de apariencia tan vieja como la tierra misma, podía verse el brillo de los ojos de algunos animales nocturnos, como búhos, lechuzas o pequeñas siluetas que parecían murciélagos, colgando de cabeza de las copas o ramas de alguno de los arboles más grandes.

Lo inquietante para la chica no era la presencia de ellos, sino su silencio, todo a su alrededor era un completo silencio que únicamente era roto por su respirar, que parecía más sonoro por la ausencia de algún otro sonido a su alrededor. Podía o parecía sentir como la mirada de los animales que moraban en ese bosque se posaban sobre ella, como si supieran la razón del porque su huida y lo que pasaba kilómetros lejos de ahí, exactamente en la dirección de la que provenía la joven y que desde lo alto de los arboles podía verse el brillar de las llamas consumiendo varios hogares.

Su instinto combinado con su miedo le instó a seguir, tenía que ponerse en pie y seguir. Apoyo sus manos ene l suelo con toda la intención de levantarse, cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor, su cuerpo aún seguía adolorido y sin fuerzas. Fue la sensación del caer una gota sobre su mano izquierda lo que hizo que abriera lo ojos y dirigir su mirada al cielo, este estaba completamente despejado, haciéndole pensar que era imposible que esa gota fuera de lluvia, acerco la mano a su rostro, fue entonces que observo el color rojo vivo de la gota, resultando ser sangre. Fue hasta ese instante que noto la sensación del líquido resbala por su boca y mentón.

La caída no solo detuvo su huida, también le provoco algunos raspones en sus manos, brazos y rostro, el más notable era el de su mejilla derecha, pero la sangre no provenía de esos raspones. Su labio superior derecho tenía un corte pequeño pero profundo del que emanaba la sangre.

Sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, trajeron de regreso las últimas imágenes de su pueblo antes de que huyera.

El fuego consumía la mitad de las casas, gritos de dolor y horror junto al crepitar de las llamas eran la música que se escuchaba a su alrededor, los pocos que aún seguían vivos corrían en todas direcciones, huyendo de ese infierno, sin importarle los cuerpos de los desafortunados que no habían tenido oportunidad, adornaban el suelo, esparcidos por todo el pueblo, algunos se quemaban por las llamas que se esparcían rápidamente, los rostros de aquellos cadáveres que eran iluminados por el fuego mostraban un rostro de completo horror y sus cuellos destrozados completamente abiertos, en algunos cuerpos faltaba algún brazo o pierna. Eran imágenes que quebrarían la razón y cordura del miedo y horror que provocaban, pero ella debía seguir, debía salir de ahí, cerrar los ojos y correr a ciegas, era lo único que podía hacer. Pero un grito ceso su huida.

La curiosidad siempre ha sido un rasgo que ha caracterizado a los humanos, no importa el tiempo o la edad, es una bendición y al mismo tiempo una maldición, las mejores y peores cosas en sus vidas pueden ocurrir por causa de esta.

Aun cuando se había ordenado a si misma el cerrar los ojos y no mirar a su alrededor, el grito despertó su curiosidad y volteo en esa dirección, para encontrarse con una imagen que quedaría arraigada en su mente y jamás desaparecería.

El cuerpo de su padre siendo elevado hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, su cuello ladeado, exponiendo su lado derecho, que era mordido sin ninguna delicadeza o tacto por ese ser, el causante de ese infierno, las llamas le rodeaban, pero ninguna le tocaba, como si las mismas tuvieran miedo de hacerlo, solo podía ver el rostro de su padre, que fue jalado más por la mano pálida de ese ser, hasta dejarlo en una posición que estaba segura era imposible tener sin romperse el cuello, solo para seguir mordiendo su cuello más profundamente, y en un instante, como si todo se detuviera a su alrededor, ese ser despego su boca del cuello de su padre y volteo en su dirección, unos ojos que por la distancia no estaba del todo segura, pero parecían amarillos, le observaron y fue todo lo que necesito para que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que ya hacía y salir corriendo sin voltear en ningun momento.

Fue así como llego hasta donde estaba, no sabía si alguien había logrado escapar y no sabía si su madre seguía viva, pero eso, eso era algo que no le importaba. Nunca conecto con la gente del pueblo, todos eran personas que eran controlados por la avaricia y la codicia, después de todo era un pueblo de gente con riquezas, personas que seguían queriendo más de lo que tenían y eran capaces de cualquier cosa por obtenerlas. Su madre era uno de ellos, deseosa de mas, sin importarle si tenía que usar a su hija para obtenerlo. Siendo tratada como un objeto, por esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, que en ningún momento mostro cariño o afecto hacia ella, y más que nada, solo trataba de venderla al mejor postor a su tierna edad de 14 años como un objeto. Con un padre, que aun presenciando los actos violentos de su madre contra ella por desobedecerla y haciendo la vista gorda ante eso, para seguir con el vicio de la bebida, esa joven no evitaba sentirse libre de esa vida miserable a la que sus padres la estaban condenando, aun sin importarle las circunstancias que provocaron su libertad.

\- _Pretty things shouldn´t be out at night_ (Las cosas lindas no deben estar fuera en la noche)

Las palabras dichas en un susurro provenían a espaldas de la chica, la voz era un poco ronca, nunca la había escuchado, pero la joven presentía a quien le pertenecía, su cuerpo seguía sin tener fuerza alguna, así que tratar de correr era una estúpida idea, sin otra opción, volteo a ver la figura detrás de ella, fue en ese momento que café y amarillo se conectaron.

Esta vez, hasta el viento dejo de soplar, como si temiera a la presencia de ese ser, solo la luna seguía en lo alto, iluminando, atenta a ese encuentro.

La joven observaba el ser frente a ella, era una mujer, de gran altura o eso le parecía a ella, piel completamente pálida, con cabello largo de color rubio, casi parecía de oro por los rayos de la luna, este le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, despeinado y cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda sin cuidado alguno, con solo ese detalle sus apariencia resultaba más salvaje, algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro, el cual era fino, sin ninguna imperfección, una nariz recta y cejas finas y delineadas, con un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, que solo era tapado por unos pantalones de hombre y un manto rojo como la misma sangre que se posaba sobre sus hombros y caía hasta sus pies, que estaban descalzos y su torso estaba desnudo, sin duda era un ser hermoso, sería una imagen bella, sino fuese por esos ojos, eran lo más atractivo, pero lo que demostraba que no era humana, a esa distancia, la joven podía afirmar con completa seguridad que eran de color verde con matices en amarillo, era una combinación única y que en esos momentos era el amarillo era el que predominaba, pero sin importar su color, era la falta de brillo alguno en ellos lo que más asustaba, estaban vacíos y transmitían una completa oscuridad, era eso y la sangre que cubría su mentón y boca, que seguía bajando por su cuello, continuaba entre sus pechos, cubría su abdomen, en donde podía verse una cicatriz larga que era casi cubierta por la tela roja, y la sangre continuaba hasta ser absorbida por la tela del pantalón.

Por otro lado, ese ser de la oscuridad, analizaba de igual manera a la chica de apariencia de 14 o 15 años, era de piel un poco morena, delgada, usaba un vestido fino de color morado que en algunas partes estaba rasgado y roto, su cabello era oscuro casi negro, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rostro, aun con el raspón en su mejilla derecha y la herida en su labio, era del de una joven hermosa, sin duda una muestra de lo que sería en un futuro, pero lo que más brillaba en ella, eran sus ojos, de un oscuro café, que por el brillo de la luna parecían más grandes y claros, en ellos podía notar esa curiosidad que tanto caracterizaba a los humanos, sorpresa, fascinación y una sombra en ellos que mostraba que esa chica ya había visto parte de la crueldad humana, pero con todo eso, no había miedo. No, se equivocaba, había miedo en esos ojos, pero no era miedo a ella o a lo que era, sino miedo a morir en ese instante. Eso y más era lo que podía ver en esos ojos, esos que estaban llenos de vida, contrario a los suyos.

Parecieron horas, pero solo fueron segundos los que duraron en sus miradas sobre cada una. La joven no sabía que pasaría, pero contrario que ella, esa mujer rubia cubierta de sangre, ya había tomado una decisión, una que llevaría tiempo, pero eso era algo que no causaba inquietud en ella, después de todo, el tiempo no le afectaba a ella.

La joven de ojos oscuros, pensaba que si iba a morir ahí, al menos debería saber que era esa mujer rubia, dudaba que le aclarara su duda, pero ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- _Shhhh_ – le interrumpió antes de que hablara, agachándose hasta su misma altura y colocando uno de sus pálidos dedos cerca de su rostro lleno de sangre. – _Shhh. There are monsters in the dark._ (Shhh, Hay monstruos en la oscuridad)

Esta vez movió su pálido dedo hasta el rostro de la joven, más precisamente a la herida de su labio, su tacto era frio, carente del calor humano, pensó la joven, su pálido dedo se manchó de su sangre, para luego dirigirlo a su boca y probarla, una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro cuando probo su sangre, de su boca sobresalían sus colmillos y por un segundo, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese viejo brillo.

\- Volveremos a vernos –

La chica de ojos oscuros, no estaba segura si había escuchado bien, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, justo cuando la luna era nuevamente protegida por las nubes, cubriéndoles y volviendo todo a la oscuridad de antes, su cuerpo cayo y su consciencia se escondió en la oscuridad de su mente, siendo unos ojos casi amarillos lo último que observo esa noche.

* * *

 _New York, 2015_

Esa era la noche del mes en el que la luna se encontraba en su mejor momento, estaba en lo más alto, con un cielo despejado y siendo luna llena, sin duda era una hermosa vista. Una que se apreciaba mucho mejor desde un lugar alto, lejos del bullicio de la cuidad.

La joven mujer que se encontraba en el balcón del último piso de uno de los más altos edificios de New York, maldecía el hecho que la mayoría de las personas de esa ciudad, no pudieran pasar un minuto de sus vidas en silencio, no importa cuán lejos estuviera, para ella y sus oído agudo, siempre lograba escucharles, por suerte lo alto de ese edificio, era lo suficiente para convertir el bullicio en simples murmullos.

Volvió su mirar al cielo, concentrándose en la luna llena de esa noche, ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos, esa vista siempre le hacía recordar viejas memorias, de muchos años atrás, más de los que llego a pensar que viviría, memorias que escondía cambios únicos, incontables experiencias, dolores, placeres y más. Ya no era esa chiquilla de 14 años, de inocente mirar, con temor a la oscuridad, ahora era parte de ella, ese era su hogar, su refugio.

Cerro los ojos, sumergiéndose en el primer momento que todo inicio, mientras su figura era bañada por la luz de la luna, iluminando más su esbelta figura, su físico era del de una mujer de 27 años, su piel era pálida a comparación de sus años adolecentes, su figura era envidiable, con unas curvas que le hacían ganadora de muchas miradas poco inocentes, algo que causaba mucho disgusto a su pareja, su cabello antes largo, ahora llegaba arriba de sus hombros, con algunos mechones de cabello acomodados hacia atrás, dejando su frente libre, otorgándole una apariencia sensual y fuerte, sus labios eran de un color carmín, combinaban con el vestido rojo sin mangas que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y con la gargantilla gruesa de oro que poseía un rubí en el centro que usaba y que fue un regalo de su pareja hace muchos años. Al abrir sus ojos se observaba el cambio en ellos, no tenían la inocencia de antes, pero si mantenían el brillo en ellos, ya no solo eran de un café oscuro, ahora poseían ciertos matices rojizos, que era más notables con la luz y aumentaban hasta sus ojos volverse casi completamente rojos en ciertos momentos.

Llevo a sus labios la copa que tenía en su mano derecha, bebiendo del brebaje rojo que había en esta. Sonrio cuando el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo, seguido de unos suaves y pausados pasos se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- _Shhh, Pretty things shouldn´t be out –_

Esas exactas palabras hicieron crecer su sonrisa, hacienda notar la vieja cicatrice en su labio superior derecho.

\- ¿En serio Emma? – se volteo a su pareja, aquella que de forma única y extraña cambio su vida.

Esa rubia no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción de su cabello que era más corto, ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, esa noche llevaba una gabardina negra a su medida, una camiseta blanca y pantalones y botas negras, eso hacia resaltar más el rubio de su cabellos y el verde-amarillo de sus ojos, siendo esta vez, ya desde varios años el color verde el más notable, estos eran el mayor cambio en ella, ahora tenía ese brillo del que carecía en el momento de conocerse.

\- Que puedo decir. No eres la única que noches como esta trae viejos recuerdos. –

Negó con una sonrisa aun en sus labios al ver el aspecto de su pareja, no importaba los años que pasaran, su rubia nunca aprendería a comer apropiadamente, como la primera vez que la vio, su boca, mentón y camisa estaban manchados de sangre.

\- ¿Cuándo será el día que aprendas a alimentarte sin llegar a ensuciarte?

\- Dejaría de ser divertido si llegara a hacerlo.-

Abrazo por la cintura a esa pelinegra que vio crecer y llego a significar mucho para ella, más de lo que había esperado. Acerco sus labios a los de su mujer, siendo detenida por una mano.

\- Lo siento querida, pero nada de besos hasta que te limpies toda esa sangre de tu boca, no pienso ensuciarme como la última vez.- se alejó para tomar de su copa, mientras la rubia se limpiaba su boca.- Y dime, ¿ya terminaste?

La rubia miro sobre su hombro, observando varios cuerpos, de hombre y mujeres por igual, todos con el cuello destrozado.

\- Si ya termine, y por lo que veo tú también amor. – observo los cuatro cuerpos en el balcón, a comparación de ella, su morena era más "educada" para comer. – Ahora…

En un rápido movimiento, casi imperceptible para ojos humanos, la morena se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su pareja.

\- Que le parece a mí Reina, si usted y yo nos terminamos de divertir.-

Como era una manía en esa rubia desde hace decadas, interrumpió a la morena antes de siquiera pudiera responder, con un beso, profundo y apasionado, con sabor a sangre que despertaba todavía más sus instintos, era en momentos como esos, que sus ojos cambian de color a un rojo y amarillo.

Para la morena, esa no era la primera vez que se entregaban en un lugar lleno de cuerpos de personas que acaban de matar y tampoco sería la última. Muchos siglos de pasar junto a esa rubia, le enseñaron que ella no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quisiera, y según sus palabras, desde la primera vez que la vio, a sus 14 años, se había convertido en lo que ella más deseaba. Convirtiéndola en ese ser de la oscuridad, pasando de ser su amiga hasta llegar a ser su razón de seguir.

Siendo llamada monstro por los humanos, así como alguna vez hace dos siglos, ella misma llamo de igual manera a su amor, era en esos momentos, junto a ella, que el ser llamada monstro pasaba a ser algo sin importancia, después de todo, para que negarlo, ella realmente era un monstro.


End file.
